Legends
by kyuubi-phoenix1600 v2.0
Summary: Naruto dies on a simple mission. Now, 3 years later, a group appears and reveals a war occuring in the shadows. Demonic legends clash and pulls the group and Hinata into the middle of it. Darkness will enshroud the land, but will there be a light that saves them all? repost from kyuubi-phoenix1600, to see reason, read bio! rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1- Beginnings

**Kyuubi-phoenix1600 v2.0 (Kyu): Ok, I'm delivering on my promise of reposting Legends and the Hidden Village of Dragons. I will however leave something up to you readers; In my opinion, THVD sucks major monkey balls. It has too many ideas mashed together into one story and no real sense of plot.**

**So you have 2 choices to choose from. I can rewrite the story from the ground up, or I can finish the current version and do a different rewrite. You the readers choose the fate of that story.**

**In the meantime, enjoy Legends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit.**

* * *

_Prologue_

The two guards were bored out of their minds. The night shift for watching west gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, or better known as Konoha was one of the worst jobs to get assigned to. The absolute worst was chasing the cat Tora, who was on a record now of not being caught in a week. The current guards were Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, both chuunin. Shikamaru was bored because there were no clouds in the night sky and Kiba was without his canine companion Akamaru.

Kiba sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, I miss Naruto being around."

"I can agree. While he was very troublesome, he brought a certain atmosphere to Konoha." The lazy chuunin pointed out. "A lot of things went south after that mission."

The clunk of a boot was heard along with a clink of metal was heard from outside the gate. Kiba looked over his sheet. "I don't have any one on my list to show that they are getting in tonight. Do you?"

"No, be prepared, but don't alert them."

More footsteps were heard until they suddenly stopped. They heard someone exclaim, "Shit!" There was a rush of wind and three bodies came flying in through the gate. They skidded to a stop in front of the desk. Kiba leapt up and over to see Hinata, Sakura and Shizune all out cold but none the worse for wear. Shikamaru was out the gate to see what was going on.

Hideous wails were heard and the clashing of metal on metal rang out in the silent night air. Shikamaru arrived in a clearing only to find…nothing.

Blood stained the grass and the trunks of the trees around the clearing. Slash marks were littered around the battle-torn clearing with no style. But there were no bodies at all.

Kiba landed next to Shikamaru. "Whoa, what happened-Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

Kiba pointed at the ground. Shikamaru looked down to see sand covering the earth. The older chuunin looked at the Inuzuka. "The Kazekage is the only known user of sand, but he is in Suna."

"Then the question is, what the fuck happened here?"

_At the gate_

A cloaked man stepped through the gates and checked on the unconscious women. Standing, he turned to face the city and lowered his hood. A face with crystal blue eyes and whisker marks smiled at the sleeping city. "It's time to rock."

_Prologue end_

* * *

Hinata awoke to see a white tile ceiling and groaned. She was in the hospital, again. Checking her memories, she found missing pieces. Shizune, Sakura, and Hinata were on their way back from going to a village that was hit hard by the summer flu. It was very late. They came across a clearing and…nothing. She had no memory of what happened after that. She sighed and shook her head. Tsunade was going to be mad about that. She gave a slight frown. But how did they get to the Konoha Hospital?

The door opened to allow Tsunade, her two companions, Shikamaru and Kiba. They found out that Hinata's memory was the same as Shizune's and Sakura's but Shikamaru's tale of how the group reentered the village and the clearing that they found.

Tsunade pressed her hand on her temple. "The mission went well otherwise?"

Shizune nodded. "Hai."

"Good. Write up your reports and I'll inform the guards to keep an eye out for anything unusual. Take a week off you three and let me know if anything pops up."

_One week later_

_**Hinata's dream, her view**__:_

_He stood in the middle of a blood covered battlefield. His tail flowed behind him as the wind fluttered the black cloak. The stench of iron and life blood was powerful enough to put an Inuzuka into a catatonic state from the smell alone. The gore was enough to send any stomach, strong or weak into convulsions. Sand covered most of the stains, but there were no bodies. She gagged at the sight._

_The man just knelt down and wiped his large blade on the ground before reverting to his regular form. Sheathing it on his back, he turned to look at her._

_Hinata felt her breath stop as she saw half his face. That crystal blue eye and set of whisker marks belonged to one person. But he had died._

_**Dream end**_

Hinata shot straight up clutching her heart between her high C-sized breasts gulping for air. Moving quickly, she grabbed her sketchpad and began to draw the image from the dream.

Naruto had died three years ago in a few days. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission: guide the archeologist to the ruins, stay a few days, and come back with said archeologist.

The archeologist warned them that some parts of the ruins were unexplored. Naruto had happened to go into one of those areas and was never found, even after that part collapsed from age.

Konoha barely managed to keep the alliances with Suna and Spring, formerly Snow. Wave held no ill will, but prices went up drastically.

As for the remaining rookie 9, they all began to train in earnest. All of them were now chuunin and had a necklace similar to the one that Tsunade had given Naruto. When Sasuke was asked if he had anything to say after winning the third exam with Hinata in second and Rock Lee in third, he said. "Remember Naruto. Remember the boy who gave everything for this village. Remember the boy who asked for nothing but acceptance and recognition. I keep him alive in spirit by holding his beliefs close to me. Remember." This shocked everyone in that the very man that seemed to hate him with every fiber of his being was more deeply affected by his actions than he let on.

Hinata was the most improved out of all of them. Sasuke even admitted that if she had more time to train before the finals, she would have surpassed him.

Finishing her drawing, she was a blur as she got dressed and sprinted out to the Hokage Tower.

_Hokage tower_

Tsunade was reading a paper asking for an assistant in a beginning business. His name was Kitsune, but Tsunade could tell that that was a code name. There were notes saying that there were 2 other owners that rotated in and out named Ryuuga and Ookami. '_Okay, next person to walk in the door is their assistant._' Tsunade steepled her hands and waited.

Not even a second later, Hinata came bursting through the door. "Lady Tsunade, I just had the…" the Hyuuga looked at the Hokage, who was currently banging her head on the desk. "Is this a bad time?"

Tsunade looked up as a bruise formed on her forhead. "No, now's fine."

"You said to come to you if anything weird happens. I don't know if this qualifies or not…" Hinata handed the blonde her sketch pad and described the dream. "It was so weird; it felt like I was watching something from the past three years. And then he looked at me and gave a sad smile and mouthed, 'It's time'. I have no idea what he means."

Tsunade frowned. "I don't either. I'll have the Archives scanned and ask the other Kages." She handed back Hinata's sketchpad. "Are you still looking for a job outside the Shinobi force?"

"Hai."

"As it just so happens, there is an opening for an assistant at a fledging business." Tsunade handed her the request paper. "I suggest going tomorrow and seeing what they are. They don't say and while it sounds suspicious, I don't think it is anything bad. If you accept, your boss is called Kitsune." Glancing at the calendar, she added. "Tonight's the team's club night, right?"

"Hai." Hinata nodded.

"Have fun."

Hinata slipped into a lavender and orange halter top and a pair of black capris. Leaving the Hyuuga complex, she left with Neji escorting Ten-ten and Lee. The previous year they found out that they had more in common than just the 'Flames of Youth' and all hooked up. Gai was very supportive, while some of the other jounin and a certain Hyuuga council were vocal about their objections, saying that they displayed their flames of youth burned brighter and brighter each day. Then Gai and Lee's trademark sunset happened and that was that.

Sakura and Sasuke showed up arm in arm. Choji approached with Ino on his arm. Kiba and Shikamaru were on guard duty again as punishment for leaving the post. Kiba had been trying for many weeks to get Hinata to go out with him, but as she put it and everyone else agreed, that her heart belonged to one man and even if he was dead will still belong to him. Kiba wouldn't take a hint and persisted. Hinata was grateful that he was on the job now. Shino was off on clan business. When he did come, he and Hinata acted as the watchers of the rest of the gangs stuff. Hinata just sighed and followed everyone into the Lotus Dragon.

_Later_

Everyone left the club laughing at Hinata's expense. "Did you really have to juuken that man in the balls?" Sasuke asked with a slight wince.

"I didn't like the look in his eyes." Hinata cried. "And he pinched my butt!"

Everyone winced. Kiba did it once. When Hinata was done with him, he was in the hospital with a cast over his little Kiba for a week.

Sasuke froze and looked around. "Guys, where is everyone?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

Sasuke motioned around them. "The street is deserted. There is usually a few people still up."

A mist crept in and quickly covered the street. All of the shinobi cursed at the fact that none of them were really prepared for this.

A hideous wail echoed around them, joined by others. The shinobi were extremely nervious now. Sasuke activated his Curse seal Level 2 and his Sharingan as Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan. Everyone jumped a mile when a voice was heard in their group.

"That won't help you."

Everyone turned to the center to see a man in a black cloak (**A/N: think Organization X111 cloak from Kingdom Hearts 2**). There was a triple yin-yang symbol on his back. There was a fire red fox, an icy blue dragon, and an electric yellow wolf inside the symbol. He wore a kitsune mask that covered his cheeks but left his mouth open. "What did you say?" Choji hissed.

"That. Won't. Help. You." The man said. "Your kekkei genkai won't work. The Curse seal might work." His hand went to his chin in a thoughtful motion. "Need to ask Ryuuga about that."

Knuckles cracking were heard. "You have 5 seconds to explain what the fuck is going on." Sakura demanded.

"Low level demons are surrounding us. There are…" He paused. "about 16 of them and…motherfucker there is a Shini."

"What?"

"A demon called Shinigami. My name is Kitsune. I'm…"

"You're the person that I'm supposed to meet for my new job." Hinata's voice came from behind him.

He turned around. "You're the new assistant?"

"Hai."

"Well, you're about to find out my occupation. Gimme a sec…" Chakra began to gather in his forearms. He thrust his hands out and spun, clearing the mist away.

16 creatures stood on opposite sides of the road. They wore black cloaks with shards of glass sticking out of their backs and screaming masks. Scythes made of obsidian black blades and skull handles were gripped in their hands. The last one scared them very deeply.

A cloak made of darkness wrapped around the skeleton as he looked on with evil blue eyes. He raised his scythe, made of a demonic purple blade and a skeleton white handle and pointed it at the man in black.

They saw him smile. "Heh, it's time." He unsheathed his blade, a blade that was about 4-5 feet long and had the upper portion of a skeleton with a screaming skull on the guard before becoming a pitch black two handed hilt. Ten-ten was drooling over the craftsmen ship and had sparkles in her eyes. Neji and Lee had to restrain her from grabbing the blade, seeing as regular shinobi tools were useless in this situation. He tossed Hinata a jar of water. "All of you get to a wall and stay put," the man ordered. "Probey-chan, use that holy water should any of them get too close, but warn me, ok?"

"My name is Hinata!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, didn't know. Now," He turned to face the demons. "I believe I was about to let you guys meet Rebellion here."

8 of the demons leapt forward, scythes swinging. Kitsune ducked under one and slashed forwards, taking the second demon out and swinging the sword around to cleave the first demon in twain, and swung the sword around him in a circle as he moved forward, hacking the third, fourth and fifth demons.

Hinata gasped as she saw the bodies of the slain demons collapse into sand. "No way," She turned to Sakura. "Remember that clearing Shikamaru and Kiba found?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The sand there was what the demons bodies were made of!" Hinata explained. "Because Kitsune-san is able to make mincemeat of them…"

Sakura gasped. "He was the one who fought them."

"Damn right!" Kitsune called out. He had one demon in a head lock and was kicking the others away while giving the trapped one a death noogie. "That fight was a major pain in my-Whoopsey-daisy!" he ducked under a slash and kicked the attacker's face in. By now, the demon's numbers were cut in half. He turned to the group watching him in awe. "Anyways, you three stumbled in on my fight and I had to knock you out so that they wouldn't attack you."

One demon rushed forward, slashing at Ten-ten. The others screamed as the scythe came closer and closer.

There was a shower of blood and everyone turned to see with horror written on their faces. Ten-ten was covered in blood, but unharmed. Kitsune, on the other hand, had the scythe's blade sticking clear through his body. He collapsed as blood began to drain his body. The demons crept closer to the helpless shinobi. Then they got the shock of their lives.

Kitsune jumped up and punched the demon so hard that he flew into 3 others and all of them collapsed into sand. "That fucking hurt! And now you've ruined my favorite shirt!" Pulling off his cloak, it was revealed that he was wearing a Skillet shirt with a man that was covered in white wrappings. There were 5 signatures around him. "It was autographed too!" he screamed at them. Pulling out twin pistols, he unleashed a torrent of metal death at the remaining 4. They screamed as the bullets forced them to collapse into sand.

The Shini leapt down from his perch and waited for Kitsune. By now there was a big crowd of ANBU, civilians and shinobi. Kakashi quickly escorted the would-be victims. Hinata cried out, "No one get involved! He is the only one who can fight it!"

Kitsune was standing coolly, or at least as coolly as you could with a scythe sticking out of your chest. Reaching back, he ripped the scythe out, grossing out most of the civilians and threw it at the remaining demon. The shini deflected it, but could not defend against the blade that pierced his heart. As the demon collapsed into silver sand, he pulled on his cloak and walked through the stunned crowd. As the teens ran forward to thank him, they found that he had vanished into thin air.

Sasuke voiced the thought that ran through everybody's mind. "Who the fuck is he?"

* * *

**Kyu: The chapters will be staggered as I adjust some spelling or make things more clear.**


	2. Chapter 2- Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

* * *

Hinata sat in the Hokage's office with Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha 12 as ANBU were trying to track down Kitsune for an explanation to the events that occurred a little over a week ago. Ten-ten was in slight shock still as Lee and Neji wrapped one of their arms around her to give her comfort. They were all shaken up by the encounter. Tsunade had ANBU and ex-ANBU tracking him, but everyone but 2 had reported no luck at finding the elusive man.

Cat appeared in front of the desk. "We have not been able to find Kitsune."

Tsunade slumped down. "Our best trackers are after him and no one can find him?"

Cat nodded. There was a rush of air as Kakashi shunshined into the office. "My dogs caught his scent, but you're not going to like the location."

"Where is he?"

Kakashi shivered. "If my dogs' noses are right, he is residing in the sewer system. As to where, my guess would be he is in the old filtration pit."

Tsunade nodded. "Go get him.

_Kitsune's Residence_

Kakashi entered to see the place decked out. There was a TV the size of a movie theater screen with a lot of speakers around it. A lift was on the far side of the entertainment system more than likely leading up to the surface. There were doors that looked as though they led to a bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchen. Opposite of where Kakashi entered was a pool table and a bar with a wide variety of sake and alcoholic beverages he had never seen before. Water circled the center platform where Kakashi saw one of the most bizarre things he had ever seen.

Machines and advances in technology were not used very much. Did shinobi know about them? Certainly. But they barely even used them.

Standing before him was one of those very machines, though it was very rare. It was called a Rideback. It stood on 2 wheels fixed to metallic legs fixed to an engine block. The coloring of the vehicle was a deep sapphire blue with crimson stripes along the body. It had 2 arms and stood about 8 feet high. Kitsune was sitting on the seat, very engrossed in what he was doing, with headphones in his ear. He was now wearing a black muscle shirt and red cargo shorts along with his mask still on.

"Excuse me, is your name Kitsune?" Kakashi called out.

Kitsune didn't seem to hear him.

"I said excuse me, are you Kitsune?"

Still no answer from the young man.

"Damn it, excuse me-" Kakashi nearly shouted as he took a step forward.

Big mistake.

A trap went off and soon Kakashi was hanging upside down with a chakra suppression seal on his forehead and iron casts over his hands.

'_Well, I won't be leaving here anytime soon._' Kakashi thought as he watched Kitsune continue on his work, not even noticing the suspended jonin. He did however begin a movie that Kakashi noted was called 'Sucker Punch'. While he got used to the blood rushing to his head, he remembered that Pakkun was with him and was more than likely running to the Hokage.

_1 hour later_

Tsunade was getting peeved at Kakashi's lateness when Pakkun entered the office extremely worn out and twitching ever so slightly.

"He is in the old filtration pit. Kakashi tried to speak to him, but he had headphones in and was unresponsive. Kakashi took a step forward and activated a trap that suspended him in the air with a chakra suppression seal and iron casts over his hands. I then left after seeing the young man begin a movie."

"And what took you so long to get here?" Tsunade asked.

Pakkun shivered. "I believe we entered his home via the back door. Going in we did not expect any traps. Going out," the pug trembled even more. "Picture the worst haunted house you have encountered and multiply it by 10, and you have why it took me so long."

Tsunade thanked the dog, who returned to the summon realm after telling her he was not leaving the realm for a while to recuperate. The group now stood in the elevator shaft leading down to the pit. Many were wondering why he lived down here, and were very surprised to see that the pit was very neat. Kakashi was seen hanging upside-down and nodded to them. Kitsune looked over to the elevator and pulled his headphones out of his ears and approached them. The machine was covered in a tarp now.

"If I had known I was having guests, I would have prepared some tea and such." Kitsune stated jokingly.

"Will you please let my jounin down?" Tsunade asked with some restraint. She was sorely tempted to pound his ass. "Kakashi was only here to get you for an explanation for last night."

Kitsune nodded. "I suspected as much, but what I have to say can be easily overheard there. So I prefer my own playing field."

As Tsunade was arguing with the man, Ten-ten, Sasuke, and Chouji were looking the weapons rack near the entry way. Chouji was tempted to test the sharpness of one of the blades when Kitsune called out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chouji withdrew his hand rather quickly. "Those blades are demonic. They can harm physical bodies but only if the wielder wishes it. Usually, a single cut can sever part of your soul and let me tell you it comes in handy with interrogation and is extremely painful. Not to mention the blade you were about to test is not the friendliest to new people." All three of the chunin took leaping steps backwards. Kitsune motioned for them to come by the entertainment center and to have a seat. "I should probably explain who I am and what I do."

"Please." Tsunade asked.

"Very well. My codename is Kitsune. As to my real name, I can't tell you until I pass my next test. But my occupation is a Demon Hunter."

Kiba burst out laughing. "Yeah, right, and I am Hokage."

Kitsune simply raised an eyebrow. "Virgo, play the video from last night."

A feminine robot like voice sounded from hidden speakers. "Playing Battle 401, Log time 2220 hours, one week ago."

The television snapped to life as they watched the battle from his viewpoint. Freezing to when the demons attacked, he pointed to the scythe swinging figures. "I highly doubt anyone in the Elemental Nations can fight with glass embedded that way on their backs. Moving on, I am a part of a group that works under the name of The Devil Angels. Our few members range from being human to half devil to full devil."

"Which are you?" Ino asked.

"I am half demon, as are most of us. We take a lot of jobs to keep our housing the way it is: assassinations, body guarding, and what not. However, if a job with a demon show up, we contact the nearest member that's not busy and tell them. We tend to stick to areas where if a demon did attack us directly, no one would get hurt."

"That's why you live down here." Kakashi realized.

"Partly. The tunnels are also great for testing vehicles." Kitsune added with excitement in his voice.

"What do the symbols on the back of your jacket mean?" Sasuke asked politely.

"There are three of us in the Devil Angels that work together more than most. We call ourselves the EDT: the Elemental Devil Triad. I am Kitsune, the fiery fox. I specialize in a variety of areas, though I am usually for scouting. The others are the same, but Ryuuga is our aerial ace and our self-taught mechanic and blacksmith or all around brainiac. Ookami is our vehicle specialist and our heavy hitter. We all have ties back to the Elemental Nations. As to where, I'm not saying."

"How many members do you have?" Tsunade asked, slightly apprehensive to the idea of the group being very large.

"Let's see, there is me, Ryuuga-chan, Ookami-kun, Dante-sensei, Lady-nee-san, and Trish-nee-san. So in total, there are 6 of us." Kitsune counted off.

"And how many 'demons' have you actually killed?" Kiba sneered. Based on what he smelled, Hinata was beginning to like him and he wanted to stop that in its tracks.

Kitsune smiled. "Virgo, pull up the members profiles and sort the number of demons the group has killed."

The television flickered as 6 faces appeared. 3 of them were wearing masks and the group knew that they were Kitsune, Ryuuga (who was a dark haired woman from what the group could see), and Ookami (who based on what they could see was a dark skinned man). The other three was a man with bleach white hair and pale blue eyes who everyone assumed was Dante, a woman with black hair with a red eye and a blue eye who Kitsune informed the group was named Lady, and a blonde woman with piercing green eyes Kitsune identified as Trish. After the profiles settled on six different spots on the screen, picture after picture appeared of demons and were separated to the person who killed them. The numbers on the three younger devil hunters surprised the chunin as the demons he killed the night they all met were on there several times as well. But the number of demons on the elder demon slayer's lists was astounding.

Finally a demon that looked as though he was an angel with the name of Mundus was separated between Trish and Dante. Kitsune looked at the slack jawed chunin and Hokage before jabbing at Kiba. "As you can see, I have fought a large number of them and won. But the bastards just keep coming and coming." Kitsune shrugged as the television powered down. "Essentially, we are the only line of defense against the Demon world. But we are fucking good at our job. Have any of you heard of an island in Sea Country that for some reason vanished off the map?" Receiving nods, he added. "That was Trish and Dante fighting Mundus. He was trying to open a door to the demon world. The forcing of the closure resulted in an explosion that wiped out the island."

"Can others do that?" Sasuke asked. "Can they open a door to the demon world?"

"Certainly. But it takes very certain things to do that. Most artifacts are held by demons unknowingly. All it takes is someone with the know-how and the ability to hide under our noses to gather said artifacts and just leave it open. But again, if we smell a whiff of anything demonic, we are like fleas to Kiba-san."

"Who is your demon parent?" Sakura asked.

Kitsune immediately tensed. Everyone saw it and was expecting an attack. But he just lowered his head. "To my greatest pride and greatest shame, I share blood with Kyuubi no Vixen, the very same creature that attacked your village a little over 16 years ago."

Almost everyone was astounded at his confession. Kiba on the other hand bellowed. "So you're a demon too!" He then launched a kunai at him.

Kitsune grabbed the kunai and threw it at the ground. He looked at Kiba with hardened eyes. "Wrong, asshole. But attack me again and you will lose your baby maker." Kiba winced and covered his groin. "Something I'll point out to you is that just because I'm related to her does not mean I am a demon. Dante-sensei, Ryuuga-chan, Ookami-kun and I all are part devil. We could have helped wipe the planet of humans and given it to the demons, but we didn't and we won't. Dante's father was a devil that single-handedly forced the demon armies back into their realm a millennium ago. He had no support from fellow demons, devils or humans. He didn't have to rebel, but he did. Demons operate at a more basic instinct. Devils can choose to be good or evil." His eyes softened slightly before hardening even more. "You think you humans are so great and so pure. Tell me, what do you know of Naruto Uzumaki?"

Almost everyone winced. "He was a member of us." Sasuke answered sadly.

"Did you know that we look at him with the utmost respect?" He nearly growled. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Even in the demon realm he is respected. Your people hated him for containing Kyuubi. By rights he should have released her and let her annihilate the village. Even among demons, jinchuuriki are respected under the right circumstances. One thing we all agree on is that humans have the capacity for the most hideous things possible. But you are also capable of the most passionate things. Something that Naruto was very strong at." They saw his eyes soften. "I had the honor of meeting him before he died."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed at him.

"Yeah, he saw my light when I was investigating a rumor at a ruin. He met me and told me about his life after I told him my life. Unfortunately, we were deep in the ruins by the time he realized that he was more than likely worrying the people he was with. He knocked over a weak pillar and caused a chain reaction that collapsed the ruins. We were separated. I managed to get out as one of the last pillars nearly collapsed on me." He described. "I immediately dove in to the rubble, trying to find him."

"Did you?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"No. The ruins shifted after I left to get more help, ruining any chance I had." He looked at his watch. "You guys want to eat here? I have leftovers from last night." They all agreed and he broke out a bottle of sake and a couple of boxes of pizza, a food they had never heard of.

As everyone tried to talk to him at once to find out more about him, Kiba pulled Hinata aside. "Stay away from him. Something is really off about him and I don't like it."

The Hyuuga princess glared at him. "Why? And either way I can't. He filed for an assistant and Tsunade gave me the job."

"Then quit. I want you to stay away from him!" Kiba demanded angrily.

"No, plus he is friendly and he saved my life twice." Hinata hissed at him. "Just because-"

Cat appeared out of nowhere. "Lady Tsunade, a spider like creature has appeared in the village and is attacking anyone. No one has been seriously injured but it is moving towards the market."

Tsunade was about to give orders when Kitsune groaned. "Another one. Virgo, pull up the file on Phantom and upload it to my mask." He pulled on his coat and grabbed Rebellion and 2 things he hid from view.

"Understood," Virgo's voice sounded. "Beginning upload now."

Kitsune ran to the elevator as Tsunade joined him along with the others. "You've fought it before?"

He nodded. "Several times. Phantom is a spider made up of molten rock and lava. Dante managed to defeat the largest recorded one when on that island. Have your shinobi stay back. And I expect payment for this. You'll have a discount for this first time."

Tsunade looked out raged at the idea, but Hinata calmed her. "He does this for a living and is also not a shinobi. Did you honestly expect him to do this for free?"

"It did cross my mind but left just as fast." Tsunade admitted.

As the doors opened, Kitsune sped off into the early afternoon air. Tsunade received reports from ANBU and jounin. The beast was currently by Anko's favorite dango shop and she was not happy.

* * *

Arriving to the scene, Kitsune looked at the spider. It was the size of a 2 Hummers and was seemingly very pissed off. "Say that again whelp!" The demon's voice hissed like heat from lava.

"I said you look like your bark is worse than your bite, fat ass!" Kitsune bellowed at the demon. "Did I say that loud enough? Or are you deaf as well as slow witted?"

"You little ingrate! I planned on letting you get away but now I'm going to roast you like a pig."

Kitsune got a dreamy look on his face. "Mmmm…pork. Hey, thanks for helping me figure out my dinner tonight!" he called out while doing a nice guy pose and flashing a thumbs up at the lava demon.

"Enough talk!" Phantom spat as a scorpion-like tail appeared behind it. He spun around and hit the devil hunter and launched him into the dango store. He then bellowed as pillars of lava erupted out of the ground and consumed the store and starting fires on nearby stores. Various shinobi used Suiton jutsus to subdue the flames, but the dango store was melting to the ground.

Kitsune's voice could be heard and from what Hinata could tell, he was laughing uproariously. "You really think that you can simply melt me? You are sorely mistaken. You are fighting the Fiery Fox of the Devil Angels, Kitsune!" A pillar of white and blue flames erupted from the center of the melting pile and became a vortex of flame, drawing in the lava. The flames reached out and began to rebuild the dango store from the melting pieces and soon the store looked as good as it had when it was first opened. Kitsune walked out with a dango stick in his mouth. "You realize my flames are stronger than yours."

"Bah, you are all talk. Show me your skill, worthless bug." The demon taunted.

"Fine," Kitsune drew Rebellion and brought it back one handed as if he was going to stab it with one hand. Dark red energy began to gather around him as his arm took on the form of a three tailed fox with the mouth opening allow the handle to be inside and the tails protruding around the back. "I'll finish this in one strike." He called as the tails began to gather energy. "**Kitsune Strike: Raging Stab**!"

The tails unleashed its contained energy, launching the devil hunter forward and stabbing the demon in the face. "This will not stop me!" Phantom thundered. He pushed back against the tremendous energy, causing Kitsune to be forced back. Kitsune just smiled as the output of energy increased and launched the pair backwards into the street.

"He is going towards the wall!" Neji called from a point farther down the street. Everyone raced to the wall to see Kitsune embedded in the wall yelling "Coward! You are a fucking coward!" over and over as he was trying to pull his arm and sword out. They learned that the lava spider had disappeared before he hit the wall. In the end, Tsunade had to go up to him and pull him out from the wall. Looking at the damage, they found that he had sliced straight through the wall and was presumed that he could have gone farther.

Soon, Hinata was following him back down to his home. "Basically, I need you to do anything I ask. I won't ask you to do something perverted," he said after seeing her blush. "I'll also call you when I am on a mission and need information. My A.I. here is Virgo. I can't contact her long distance. She should have all the information that you need." He turned to her and gave a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Hai," Hinata nodded

"Alright, let's rock!"

* * *

**Kyu: I will be tweaking chapter 3 in order to not include the cheesey Christmas song so expect that sometime tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3- Cerebrus crashes Christmas

**Refer to chapter one for disclaimer!**

* * *

Hinata had been excited when she first started the job. She was glad to be doing something else that wasn't related to shinobi work or to her clan.

That enthusiasm ended after about a week.

She was now going through the demon files that Kitsune had stored on his mainframe for the fifth time. And there were a lot of demons.

"So how come there are so many files that are incomplete?" she asked the man. Kitsune was going through katas with Rebellion and was resting at the moment.

"The higher up demons are unique in power. We rarely have to fight them more than once. But there are exceptions to that rule." He replied tiredly. "Some, like Phantom, are able to disappear when they run out of energy and if they are fast enough. Others are just able to take more hits than others and last long enough to get away."

Hinata nodded. "Makes sense. But why don't you have some sort of holy power at all?"

Air was sucked into his teeth. "No." he answered curtly. "You forget that we are half demon. Any sort of holy power directed at us causes no damage, but we cannot by any means use it. It is an interesting idea, don't get me wrong." He shook his head. "But we are determined at birth that we don't have that privilege. Certain humans, such as that priestess Shion, are able to. But we do not. There is a Devil Arm in Dante-sensei's possession that has the power of light, but it is destructive light, not holy light."

She just looked at him before returning to the files.

A beeping began to wail from the elevator. Kitsune had to install a security system to prevent anyone from breaking and taking any weapons he had or any of his possessions. Hinata found that despite the tough get-up and quiet pride that he had and carried himself with, Kitsune was a very caring and careful person. As he had said to her when she asked why he told the Konoha 11 and not the council, he trusted everyone, but he didn't trust the devil that was in them. When she asked what he meant, he gave a sad smile and sent her off to lunch. Kitsune picked up a remote by him and turned on the television to the security cameras around the entrance. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and was about to turn it off when a figure finally appeared on the screen. Kitsune froze and scowled. "Kiba's back and your sensei is with him."

Hinata wheeled her rather plush chair over to the screen. Kiba had been bugging her for the past week to quit and just continue the shinobi line of work. She later found out from Shino that he was mad that she didn't have a lot of free time anymore and was desperate to get her to go out with him. While she had to admit that Kitsune did seem to be a little suspicious, he didn't seem to mind and had not given a reason to not trust him so far. "Let him in." She huffed and returned to the computer.

Kitsune was itching to let Kiba taste some of his ranged weapon, but was willing to let it slide for now. He pressed another button that opened the elevator doors. After about 2 minutes, Kurenai and Kiba stepped into Kitsune's humble home. Kiba made a beeline for Hinata after growling softly at the half human resident, who just simply flipped him the bird in response. Kiba sauntered up to Hinata. "Tired of him yet?" He asked.

"Of him? No. But the boredom is going to get to me before he decides to finish me off in my sleep." Hinata replied with sarcasm dripping off of her words.

Kurenai appeared behind her. "So what are you supposed to do?"

"My job is looking up folklore and myths if he needs them or is on a mission and can't look it up." Hinata replied easily. "I also do errands for him, seeing as what his status is." She looked over at the devil hunter, who was now tinkering with a motorcycle. He had claimed that it had belonged to a warrior named Cloud and judging by the cuts and tears on the armor had been well used. He didn't say how he got it, but did say that it was extremely old. (**A/N: again too lazy to write a description, but it is the bike Cloud rode in the movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**) "Why are you here, Kurenai-sensei?" the Hyuuga princess inquired.

"I haven't seen you in a while and wanted to see what you were up to. I hardly talk to you now with your job and missions getting in the way." Kurenai was also concerned that Kitsune was a pervert, but was put at ease when Hinata caught the under lying meaning and subtly shook her head.

A blaring alarm went off and Hinata swore she had never seen Kitsune move so fast in the time that she had known him. He was standing in front of the television screen as 3 parts flickered and showed pictures as the alarm died. "What's going on?" He demanded at the screen.

The speaker image below Ryuuga's image began to move. "I'm curious as well. I had to interrupt a poker game for this and I was leading." A feminine voice sounded and seemed to send chills down the spine.

"Ha, more like you were flashing your goods and distracting the other players." A deep masculine voice answered as there was a steady stream of energy under his voice.

Dante's image spoke finally. "Something has happened with the Devil arms."

Silence immediately followed. "What happened?" Kitsune asked cautiously.

"They have awakened." Dante said over the comm system.

Kurenai's eyes widened at the sudden paleness on Kitsune's face, or at least what she could see of it. "You're fucking with us, right?" Ryuuga's voice had the sound of desperation and worry. "There is no way that that can happen."

"No, I'm not." Dante's voice replied with steel in his voice. "Even Alastor and Ifrit have disappeared. I've already contacted Trish and she is setting up sensors in her area. Lady will be checking up on you all and helping if needed."

Kitsune gulped. "Understood, Kitsune out." After the screen went black, he collapsed into a chair visibly shaking. "Oh Kami, this is bad. Really _really_ bad"

A very worried Hinata walked up to him. "What's happened?"

Kitsune just said. "Get Tsunade and the council together. And bring some ear plugs with you."

* * *

_One hour later_

Tsunade looked on in worry as the council members filed in. Kitsune was currently rocking back and forth in a corner, and occasionally one would hear the name of a deity and a "please protect them".

Seeing everyone seated and looking at the very scared devil hunter, Tsunade began. "As you are all aware, last week we had an incident near one of the clubs. I later found out that it was the work of demons." She held up her hand against the cries of outrage. "That incident was solved by the man over in the corner. His real name is unknown, but he goes by the codename Kitsune. He informed me in a meeting with him later that he is a demon hunter, and is a part of a group of demon hunters."

A random civilian councilman asked. "If the incident is solved, why are we here?"

"Honestly I don't know. He asked me to call the meeting. Kitsune!" Tsunade honestly replied before roaring at the quivering man. "What is it that you wish to tell us?"

Kitsune stood and approached the council. "As demon hunters, we can on occasion get weapons called Devil Arms from demons we defeat or they are demonic artifacts with some power of a specific demon. This morning I was informed by my teacher that something has happened to said weapons and will leak into the civilian life and be very devastating."

"What happened?" Hiashi asked politely.

"They have awakened." Kitsune declared ominously. Seeing the confused faces, he elaborated. "The Arms have regained their minds and have disappeared." Seeing Shikaku's face pale considerably and hearing Shibi's bugs quiet down, he nodded. "Two of your members have figured it out."

"How many?" Shikaku asked, fear evident in his voice.

"If my guess is correct and Rebellion, Yamato and Force Edge were not affected, there are 18 with 10 of them being the most dangerous." Kitsune replied. He motioned for Hinata to begin passing out the files he made. "My assistant is passing out the original files on the Arms. In the back of the files is an estimate at how powerful they are now. We can handle the first 8, but the last 10 are reason for international alert."

Tsunade just closed her folder and looked at him. "Give us the shortened report."

"I assume that everyone here is familiar with the Biju?" Kitsune asked. Receiving hesitant nods, he continued. "They were once highly respected warriors in the Demon realm, each ruling over a certain part. According to legend, Hell was split up into 9 levels, representing the Seven deadly sins and other major sins, such as Betrayal and a level for one to rest when journeying the levels. As such, they each had a weapon that represented them. We…had those weapons sealed and stored away."

"So how is this going to be an international problem?" Lily Haruno asked curiously.

Kitsune looked at Shikaku to speak. "He said that the Arms have regained consciousness and have moved on their own. It means that they have some part of the original Biju's spirit in it, correct?" Kitsune nodded. "It means that the weapons have become versions of the originals. Are they as powerful as the original Biju?"

"No, but they can move much faster and are much more stealthy." Kitsune said. "I ask you all now; do any of you have any idea who could possibly have the power to awaken the Arms?"

Everyone looked at each other and Danzou spoke up. "Orochimaru could have. But he has been underground for a while according to Jiraiya. The snake has entered old ruins and tombs that could have instructions to do just that."

"Any others?"

"None that we are aware of. I'll inform the other Kages about this. Are the other member's informing any of the other's?" Tsunade questioned the demon hunter.

"Ookami is in Kumo. I believe that Ryuuga is in Tea but she could be anywhere. She goes where the wind takes her." Kitsune shrugged. "Dante's on another continent and Trish and Lady could be anywhere as well. We don't keep track of each other. Dante-sensei and I are the only ones with permanent bases and the other's pop in now and then." He clapped his hands. "Now I am politely asking you to not tell anyone else about this at all. The fact that 18 demons are…" He paused and got a thoughtful expression. "Correction, 17 are loose. Beowulf would have homed in on Dante-sensei."

"Why?"

"Dante's father took one of his eyes. Certain blood feuds run deep. Dante took the other eye, and Beowulf will want his blood." Kitsune sighed. "The others will more than likely be spread out, but I expect deaths to occur very soon."

* * *

One month passed and there was no sign of the demons or of any mass slaughter, at least until a week before Christmas.

Hinata was surprised to see a Christmas tree in Kitsune's Den (which was the actual name of the place. Oh the irony). She was even more surprised to see gifts under it. Kitsune was fiddling with his Rideback again when his head perked up as she was about to leave for the night.

"What's up?"

"Do you feel that?" Kitsune's mask shifted to show that his eyes were narrowed.

"Feel what?" a confused Hinata asked.

"Let Tsunade know that I have a lead on one of the demons, and tell her to keep everyone out of the sewers." Kitsune grabbed his coat and Rebellion. "Don't let anyone in and let me know if anyone is down here so that I can flush them out." He stepped into the entrance that Kakashi had used. "I'll be back."

Hinata rushed out of the den. She quickly alerted Tsunade, who simply asked the civilian in charge if there were anyone there. He informed her that Tora had run in there, and a genin team was chasing it. Hinata called Kitsune and warned him as Tsunade evacuated the civilians and stationed shinobi at entrances to the sewer with Hinata and Team 8 at the entrance in Kitsune's den.

_With Kitsune_

His boots clunked softly along the tunnel. Hinata had already warned him of the genin team. After about an hour, He found the team and sent them out; now the only concerns were Tora and the demon residing down there.

Kitsune looked down more passageways before continuing. '_I really hope that he is down here. Tora is in serious trouble if he is, though._' The demon hunter thought.

'_**He is. Be careful, kit.**_' A deep voice entered his head.

Kitsune nodded and continued. He entered a tunnel and saw ice and frost on the walls of the tunnel. "He's here." Frost crunched underfoot as he passed a terrified Tora, who was tearing into the opposite direction. His breath became smoky as he approached the source of the frost and ice. Entering a large cavern, he came upon the demon.

Hulking and massive, ice armored the demon, making its already deadly claws even more dangerous and gave the demon a slight glow that stood out against the blackish blue skin underneath. 3 sets of eyes opened and openly glared at the masked devil hunter. Drool dripped down the three gapping maws only to freeze as it hit the frost covered ground.

"**So, the kitsune of the hunters is the first to find me."** The three headed demon growled. **"How did you find me so quickly?"**

"You kinda set up shop in my turf, Cerberus," Kitsune shot back. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or am I going to have to rearrange your faces, mutt?"

Cerberus growled. **"Don't get cocky shrimp! Now get in my belly!"** The ice guardian lunged at the man.

Kitsune slid his foot on the ice underfoot, forcing his body to obey gravity and narrowly dodging a head that snapped at him as the dog flew overhead. As the demon slammed into the opposite wall, Kitsune snapped up and unsheathed Rebellion. "Easy fido, just cuz you haven't gotten any in the past few years doesn't mean you can just pounce me."

"**Silence, worm!"** the dog whipped around and snapped at the solitary man.

Kitsune moved to one side of the attacking head and sliced upwards with a flame covered Rebellion, cutting easily through the ice and severing the head from the body.

Roaring in pain as a shard pierced his leg, Kitsune failed to put up his guard in time after pulling out the shard as the middle head's jaws engulfed him.

_Outside_

Sasuke patrolled the streets, one of many that were looking for any straggling citizens. He felt that something was off with the snow. It looked more red than white. He shook his head and continued along his path on the snow covered street. Casually looking up, he saw that the moon was blood red. Chills went down his spine as he picked up his pace. Sasuke Uchiha was not a superstitious man, but he did believe in omens. He knew of Tsunade's luck when it came to gambling, and he was familiar with other omens as well. A blood red moon meant that there was to be a battle. He was going to make sure that no one along his path was going to be injured.

He arrived at the office of the sewer management to find Tsunade pacing back and forth while Sakura along with Shizune were watching the monitors.

Sakura sat up straight from watching the monitor. "Lady Tsunade, I think you should see this."

The busty Hokage walked as calmly as she could over to the monitors to see a blue light coming from a branching tunnel. "Is there any way to get a better picture?"

"No, Lady Tsunade. That particular camera is currently frozen." Sakura reported. "I did see Kitsune there for a second, but that was all."

"He's already found the problem?" Tsunade let out a small chuckle. "If he dies, we are screwed."

The monitor flashed before turning to static. In fact, all of the monitors flashed before turning to static. Tsunade was ordering ANBU right after the first monitor failed. "Go to all entrances including Kitsune's Den and find out what's going on!"

There was a thunderous explosion, followed by a whistling sound and a body crashed into the building right next door. Rushing out, they saw Kitsune walk out of the collapsed building dust himself off. "That dog did not just do that. That fucking demon dog did not just do that. It's only a dog with three heads and has the power of ice, I thought; he should be easy to beat, I told myself." He muttered as he stalked back to the hole he blasted out of as a shocked Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke and Shizune. "Noooooo, He just had to treat me like a treat, eat me, and spit me out with an Ice Ball Blast. I'm going to paddle that dog's ass so hard that it's going to feel the pain when he is back in Arm form." Suddenly, he stopped and glared at the staring group. "What the fuck are you fucking looking at!" he roared. The group had to retreat to the office to laugh uproariously.

"He was eaten and spit back up?" Sasuke was rolling on the floor. "I heard of serious indigestion, but this is really takes the cake!"

There was a slicing sound and Sasuke was close to passing out. Rebellion was quivering between his legs with a really pissed off Kitsune wielding it. He glared at the re-shocked room before hissing. "If you breathe a single word about what just happened, I don't care if you're the freaking Hokage, I will take a leaf from Naruto's book and prank you until you are having twitching problems." His gaze grew icy. "Understand?"

Receiving nods, he pulled back Rebellion and stomped back to the sewers. Sasuke passed out while foaming at the mouth; he came really close to losing his beloved family jewels. Everyone else shivered at the thought that he could really prank them as badly as Naruto did once. A large group of shinobi gathered at his exit point as he jumped back down. About 10 minutes and a few dozen mini-earthquakes later, the ground exploded and a now one headed dog armored in ice could be seen running away from Kitsune who had mysteriously gotten a paper fan and was currently chasing the demon dog, which everyone gleaned was named Cerberus as Kitsune yelled. "Get your mangy ass back here, Cerberus! Take your punishment like a man! Or a demon! Or a…never mind that will insult the Inuzukas and I don't need them on my ass because of you!" There was a howl in response. "You little mutt!" he roared. Everyone couldn't help but laugh as he chased the demon hound, after he assured the shinobi that Cerberus was now harmless, until the dog was hit off of the Hokage monument and disappeared into the sky as Kitsune yelled "HOME-RUN!"

* * *

_Hokage's office_

Tsunade just shook her head at the now calm demon hunter. "So that's one down, 16 more to go."

"15 actually. I have gotten confirmation from Dante-sensei and Lady-nee-chan that Beowulf and Agni and Ruda have been taken down." He sighed. "It's only going to get tougher. The others will know that we are watching for them. Cerberus and Agni and Ruda were the weakest of the Arms when they are awakened." He stood. "If you see Hinata, tell her that I would like to see her tomorrow."

"I will. Most of the shinobi have checked in and reported. Her team is one of the last." She motioned for him to leave.

He paused. "Is your window open?"

"Yes, why?

All she saw was a red blur as he jumped on the sill. "Windows are fun to use!" He cried before vanishing into the night.

* * *

_The following day_

Hinata opened the elevator doors to see Kitsune snoring on the couch. Shaking her head, she pulled a blanket off the couch and covered him. He wasn't drunk, but really tired judging by the smell of body odor and lack of smell of alcohol. He had mentioned to her that half devils were nearly invincible, but had to rest a lot in order to keep it that way. She approached her desk and saw a note from Kitsune. It read:

_Hinata_

_More than likely I will be sleeping off my injuries from last night when you read this. If I am not, hit me over the head and chain me to my bed or to the couch. Moving on, I'm making you take the following week and a few days after Christmas, including today. No complaining! (Though I highly doubt you will.) You will be paid, except for Christmas and Christmas Eve. Have fun!_

_The ever adorable demon hunter_

_Kitsune_

Hinata had to giggle at the last part. Looking over at the slumbering man, she kissed the top of his head and left.

She got a lot of Christmas shopping done. He actually paid her a handsome amount that wasn't seen by usual assistants. She once told Shizune and the dark haired assistant bugged Tsunade until she got a raise.

She looked over her presents. Hinata had gotten a new kimono and a book on different types of flowers that kuniochi (**A/N: Spelling?**) use for Hanabi; Neji and co. were getting a new kitchen set and a new stereo. They broke the other one somehow. Rumor said that they substituted it for themselves during one of Ten-ten's monthly visits with Mother Nature if the various kunai and shuriken were anything to go by. For her father, she recently burned his sole copy of Icha Icha by accident when practicing jutsu and had persuaded Jiraiya to make a special sale of the entire series and asked him to autograph them for her father. Kiba was getting a swift kick in the pants and a book about getting rid of fleas while Akamaru was getting a brand new chew toy. For Shino, she just got him a comedy to help him with laughing openly. Kurenai got a scroll on various new genjutsus and Hinata had gotten other small stuff for the others.

On Christmas Eve, she was sitting by the fire with her father and sister enjoying a warm late night snack when her father asked. "Do you know what Kitsune is doing for Christmas?"

The Hyuuga bachelorette snapped straight up. "No! I haven't seen him all week!" Jumping up she rushed out the door and to the nearest store. Seeing the closed sign, she sprinted to the next one and the next one. Almost all of the stores were closed. She walked along the path near the poorest part of the village when she heard Kitsune laughing. Sneaking over the roof, she peeked over to see Kitsune wearing an apron and passing out soup to the poor. She looked on in shock as he laughed with an old man who was retelling an incident in his long life, comforted a family grieving the loss of a child and ate with a diseased man too poor to afford the hospital. Hinata gave a small smile. He had given his life to helping and defending others.

She was about to leave when a curious girl about 6 years old asked him. "Mister, would you are you an angel?"

Kitsune looked at her before chuckling and sweeping her into his lap. "Some people have called me that. Why?"

"Mommy says that angels help people like us. Would you be able to make Mommy better?" the little girl asked hopefully.

Kitsune looked at the person he was sitting next to, obviously looking for an explanation. The elder man elaborated saying that the family had fallen on hard times and the mother had contracted a disease that would more than likely kill her just after or during Christmas. Nodding slightly, he looked at the little girl and smiled slightly. "I can't make any promises, but I will take a look at her."

Beaming with happiness, the little girl hopped off of his lap and disappeared into the darkness. After about 5 minutes, she reappeared pulling along her mother. "Mommy, here's the angel that I told you about!"

The mother smiled and tried to say something but ended up coughing up some blood into a handkerchief. Kitsune motioned for her to stay still and not say anything as his eyes scanned her. After a few minutes, he stood and made for the kitchen. He emerged moments later with a bowl of water. Reaching into his pocket as he put the bowl down, he pulled out a small scroll that had the emblem of a sun emblazoned on it. Unfurling it slightly, he sent some chakra into it. In a 'poof' of smoke, a pot with a glowing golden flower appeared. Everyone looked on in awe as he sang softly.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

As he sang the lullaby, glowing dust rose from the center of the flower. Moving carefully, he guided the dust to the bowl of water. Settling in, the dust dissolved, turning the water into a mass of golden liquid. Picking up the bowl, Kitsune handed it to the woman, saying. "This should help. The flower can heal ailments, but the length of healing it is random. As such I can't use it for terminally ill folk. But you may be able to be saved. After drinking it, rest. The pollen needs time."

The woman nodded and took long drinks of the bowl, even giving a little to the child that had yet to relinquish her hold on her leg. When the bowl was empty, she put it down and bowed politely to Kitsune and began to lead the child to where they slept. As the two left, the little girl turned and said, "Thank you Tenshi-san! I'll never forget you!"

Kitsune smiled and waved gently. '_I'm no angel, dear. No matter what we do, heaven won't let me or the others in. So, we will make sure that people like you have a chance to make it in._' "Now, who wants Christmas pudding?"

She gave a smile at the group below her and whispered as laughter echoed through the area below. "Merry Christmas, Kitsune-san." Looking up into the clear night sky, she said. "Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Kyu: yes, I had a fucking reference to the Disney movie Tangled. Don't care what you think, that flower was awesome! But this version is only able to cure aliments, not return someone to their prime and heal them. **

**Also, I've only heard one input about rewriting The Hidden village of Dragons. The deadline for replying to that will be when I get the later chapters of Legends on. Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet My Friends!

**Refer to chapter one for disclaimer!**

* * *

Hinata paced the elevator frantically. Her family was having a Christmas banquet and Hiashi wanted to meet her boss. She could almost see the clash between the two in her head. Hiashi was strict, by the book, unyielding (in cases that didn't involve Icha Icha), and very cold to newcomers. Kitsune was the opposite; he was easy-going, completely unpredictable, also unyielding in his decisions, and very warm hearted if the previous night was anything to go by.

If things went south, she didn't know if Tsunade could stop Kitsune or her father from ripping each other a new one.

As the elevator doors opened, she was greeted with the sight of 3 women sitting with the Demon Hunter. The first woman wore a pure white kimono with small golden stars on it. Her hair was long and black, contrasting enormously with her ice blue eyes. The woman next to her wore a similar kimono, but was pitch black with small silver skulls on it. Her hair and eyes were a very dark violet and blood red respectively. The third and final woman was clad in a vibrant leaf green and earth brown kimono with leaves held up by the wind. Her hair was a deep brown and her eyes were emerald green. All of the women seemed to glow with an ethereal radiance. Kitsune looked up from the card game they were playing. "Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"Father wanted me to invite you to our Christmas banquet." Hinata replied uneasily. "I didn't know that you had company."

The white haired woman punched Kitsune on the arm.** "Are you going to introduce us?"**

"Oh right, Hinata allow me to introduce Kami, Shinigami or Yami, and Tozi." Kitsune pointed at each in turn. All three waved at the shocked Hyuuga girl whose mouth had hit the floor with a loud 'clack'. "I met them during 2 different missions that crossed their domains. I told them that my home is open if they wanted to get away from the paperwork of godhood and to visit at least once a year. Same to you, if you need a place of refuge for anything, come here."

Hinata fainted.

Kitsune sweatdropped. "I honestly thought that I informed her that there are freaky things in this occupation."

**"You did."** Kami sipped some tea delicately. **"She fainted at the fact that you know us."**

Hinata bolted upright and began to bow profusely. "Kitsune-san, show some respect to them! Kami-sama, Yami-sama, and Tozi-sama, I apologize for my employer's lack of social skills."

All three goddesses laughed uproariously.** "We know of his lack of skills."** Kami explained gently, motioning for her to join them. **"When I first met him, he was searching for a bracelet made of demon silver. Very cursed, and very dangerous. First thing he said to me was, 'Holy shit, you're a woman. I owe Trish-nee-chan 500 ryo now'."** The goddess of life giggled at his assistant's reaction. **"He stopped by after finding it and told me that his home was open if I wanted a break. He left muttering about stupid nee-chans and getting even with a certain half-devil."**

**"My turn!"** Tozi exclaimed, causing Hinata to sweatdrop at her antics.** "He accidently came across my private hot springs when he was racing a pack of hell lupines. I just so happened to be in there at the time. He spotted me and immediately stopped the race and made everyone turn around and leave while I bathed. I noticed them, and followed him after finishing. He apologized profusely and constantly asked for me to not turn him into a tree or an animal, and added that if I did, to at least turn him into a fox."** Kitsune shrugged at the curious glare from Hinata and placed 2 cards down and drawing the same amount.** "I explained that there was nothing to be concerned about. He was estactic and proceeded to hunt the hell lupines down for some trashy comments about me. He made me the same offer as Kami-chan and I accepted."**

Yami looked up from her cards.** "My turn? He was tracking the hell lupines Tozi-chan mentioned and came across my domain. He took one look at me and said, 'You should look that way when you are summoned. You'll kill the male targets just by letting them get a glimpse of you'."** Hinata was staring daggers at the devil hunter now. **"I told him that I would think about it. He stopped by after killing the entire pack and proceeded to offer me the same deal. I agreed and threatened to kill him if he told anyone what he told me. He turned and said one thing. 'My dear, you have had countless chances to take me. You never took them. I am a warrior. I'm not afraid of you. Cowards run from you, I will shake your hand and ask you how your day was. If I do die in battle, I'm bringing all of the enemies around me with. No one should die alone, so I'll take as many of the bastards I can with me'. I was actually stunned."** Hinata looked at Kitsune with a little bit of awe and shock apparent on her face. **"Full house."**

**"Damn, three of a kind."** Kami.

**"Dang it, Shini-chan! Straight flush."** Tozi.

**"Kitsune, what's your cards?"** Shinigami asked the masked man.

**"Royal flush."** He said, revealing the Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten of Diamonds.

Kami and Shinigami groaned while Tozi looked ecstatic. **"I am never playing Texas hold'em with you ever again." **The goddess of death hissed at him as he gathered up the cards.** "I'll have that location for you in a few days."**

"What did you bet?" Hinata asked with a growing suspicion in her mind.

"I asked Shinigami-chan if she could find the location of a certain tomb. She said that I would have to beat her in a card game. Kami-chan was the same, but I was looking for a weapon that an old associate of Dante's."

**"The Hyuuga clan has what you are looking for."** Kami told him as they stood from the table.

"Ok, thanks." Kitsune nodded at the goddess. "Tozi, on the other hand, made a bet that if she lost, I would accompany her during the entire first day of spring everywhere she went. I did try to lose, but I needed information. I had to bet the secret of defeating paperwork but I only bet the secret to Kami and Yami." He shrugged, missing the lustful look in the goddess of nature's eyes. "Eh, life throws us curveballs all the time."

**"I'll see you then, stud."** Tozi winked at him before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and water.

**"Show-off."** Kami and Shinigami growled at the empty spot Tozi had occupied.

"Any who, thank you all for visiting and have fun with the strongest demon in the universe! And Kami-chan, please remember those two." Kitsune smiled cheekily before wearing a sad expression.

**"I will get that secret."** Shinigami scowled as she stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

**"Until next time,"** Kami smiled softly as she faded into the light.

Hinata turned to him with a slight disapproving look on her face. "What else have you bet?"

"I have always bet that secret, and they bet tidbits of information that I need. I haven't lost a game yet." Kitsune walked into his bedroom as he took of his muscle shirt and pulled out a black one. "Now, what time do you want me over?"

"Oh, around 5."

"Alright, I'll see you there." She gave him a soft smile before the elevator doors closed.

Kitsune shook his head. "What's up, Kami?"

The goddess appeared out of the light of the over head lights and answered.** "How long until you tell them? All of us can tell that it is tearing you up."**

"I don't know. I already died to them once. Coming back would make some of them happy, but you know the risks with demon hunting. I don't want to put them through that."

**"Sometimes the risks are worth it. They are not defenseless. They all are strong. Hinata especially. I smell Lucia's blood in her."** With that, Kami left.

Kitsune just gathered his things and checked to see if anything was missing. 'I agree with you, Kami, but I left to protect them. I can't do that if they are pulled in.'

* * *

Hinata stood in the banquet hall as the guests filtered in with Hiashi. Waving at Shino and Team Gai, she began to wonder where Kitsune was.

A side branch member approached her father. "Lord Hiashi, there is a man at the gate with a kitsune mask. We have informed him of our policy of weapons in the compound, but he has refused adamantly to remove said objects."

"Also your guards suck at catching small changes on people and really need to relax." The trio turned to see Kitsune sitting by the branch member behind them. "I mean seriously, they didn't notice a flea riding on Neji?"

"GET BACK HERE TRESSPASSER!"

"Oops, my company is here. I'll be back." He did a poor impression of what seemed to a famous movie quote before running away cackling madly as the branch guards pursued him.

"That...was your boss?" Hiashi inquired to his eldest daughter.

"Hai." She murmured as a light blush appeared. He just had to embarrass her with his antics.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." Everyone's favorite/least favorite mutt slipped up beside her. "Will you allow me to sit by you this banquet?"

Hiashi chuckled at Kiba mentally. He really didn't know how to take a hint that Hinata was not interested as a fiery gleam appeared in his daughter's eyes. "Kiba-san, that place is reserved for my boss."

"Oh yeah?" Kiba snorted. "He probably isn't-"

Kitsune was running across the court yard as the guards surrounded him. He preformed a Kawarimi as the guards began to tackle him. Kiba disappeared from Hinata's side and reappeared in the mess of guards. Kitsune just sipped a glass of sake as the guards looked around in confusion. "Ah, Hiashi-san, it is a pleasure meeting you. Hinata hasn't mentioned you at all until today. Would you please call off your guards? I carry my weapons with me no matter what because of my job. I can keep up the chase as long as I find it entertaining, but I am willing to bet that that will weaken your defenses."

Hiashi nodded with a stony expression and walked over to the group of guards as Kitsune just fell to the floor laughing at Kiba's shocked expression before apologizing to Tsume and handing her a stack of bills for any damages made to Kiba's person. Shortly after wards, the banquet was in full swing when a Hyuuga councilman approached Kitsune, who hadn't left Hinata's side to protect her from Kiba's advances. "So, which clan do you hail from?"

"Does it really matter to you?" Kitsune's mask eyes narrowed. "More than likely you will just snort in a haughty manner and declare that your clan is far superior and my own is inferior." The man sputtered as the room grew quiet and his voice grew cold. "May I remind you that your clan was in a similar state before you joined Konoha. I managed to get in here by deceiving your eyes and even with your guards using said eyes could not catch me. You may be one of the most powerful clans in the elemental nations, but in my world, you are the equivalent of a genin."

"Respect your elders, boy!" the man nearly screamed.

"I do, but you. Are. Not. My. Elder." Kitsune hissed as he poked the elder as he said each word. "My elders are my sensei and Tsunade-sama. You are not either them."

"Hiashi, do something." Another council member hissed to the head near the fight that Hinata was edging away from.

"No. I want to see where this leads."

"Get out of this compound, boy!" the arguing elder bellowed.

"I was invited by Hinata and Hiashi. I will not leave unless they wish it." The elder turned to yell at the girl when there was a 'shing'. The elder ceased all movement as Rebellion appeared pointing directly at the man's Adam's apple and drew a gasp from the room. Kitsune's voice was as frosty as the underground chamber Cerberus took up residence in. "I would suggest standing down now. You and the rest of this clan's council are the cause of the majority of trouble in her life already. I'll be damned if I will let this go any further! I will not let you harm my assistant in any way, shape, or form!"

"And we will back him up." A new voice sounded from the outside of the room.

Everyone turned except for Kitsune and the elder. A tall man with a shock of white hair and electric blue eyes wearing a bright red trench coat stood just outside the door with a company of a blond woman with green eyes wearing a halter top with a lightning bolt pattern down the center, a brunette in a school girl outfit that fit her and heterochromic** (Spelling?)** eyes and a large tube slung across her back with a large blade at the end, a woman with dark blue hair and icy blue eyes in a long fur parka along with twin katanas strapped to her waist and a tall bronze-skinned and golden eyed man wearing only Chinese style pants **(A/N: think Natsu's pants from Fairy Tail)** with a pair of copper and silver gauntlets strapped to his arms. The white haired man stepped into the room and continued to where Kitsune was still glaring at the council man. "The second she accepted the job, she became one of us." The blonde woman shot at the man.

The bronze giant continued. "And if you fuck with one of us…"

The entire group including Kitsune said in a monotonous voice.** "You fuck with all of us."**

Kitsune sheathed Rebellion and led Hinata outside just as Kiba tried to snag her. The entire group let of a concentrated blast of killing intent at the quivering man before following. Hiashi nodded. "See? The situation was handled. No need for me to get involved." Hiashi vanished as the councilman next to him sputtered and attempted to tell him what to do.

_Outside_

Kitsune was bashing his head against the ground as the group looked on in mild amusement. Hinata was sitting on the porch with the brunette, the blonde, and the blue-nette sitting around her. She recognized Trish and Lady while assuming that the dark haired girl was Ryuuga. Dante was standing over the self punishing hunter and Ookami was sipping the largest mug of sake she had ever seen. Kitsune stood up. "My apologies, sensei. I thought that you didn't leave the city except for jobs?"

"I just wanted to check up on my student. What, aren't you happy to see me?" the white haired man whined.

Kitsune adjusted his mask and swept off the dirt on his jacket. "Of course I am. You however are, A) a lazy ass with huge debt problems, B) have tried to get me to gamble and help you pay it off. And C) You brought everyone here. That alone is enough to raise concern."

Ookami shook his head. "Your deduction skills never cease to amaze me."

"Only because you think in the box and think that I'm insane." Kitsune shot back. "I learned that when the whole world is insane on different levels. I accepted my insanity. Now, what's up?"

Lady looked sheepish. "We all have been attacked by hell prides and blades. The only one who hasn't been attacked is you. Ookami managed to see the elder demon summoning them. Some one is testing our abilities."

A chill swept through the night air, causing all of them excluding Hinata to stand or placed their hands on their weapons. "Hinata, get inside." Kitsune ordered. "Get everyone indoors." Hinata rushed around outside and managed to get inside the door nearest to the demon hunters as a barrier appeared. "We are sealing you inside. Nothing can get in or out. Try to keep people from watching." Kitsune explained as the others unsheathed their weapons.

"What's happening?" Hanabi came up. She froze when she saw the barrier.

An unearthly screech shattered the noise from the banquet. All of the enlisted shinobi attempted to leave but hit the barrier. As Hinata informed them what Kitsune had told her, the demons appeared.

There was hell prides (Hinata praised herself at remembering the name), blades (lizard like demons with shields and one set of really sharp claws), and enigmas (one eyed demons with 8 limbs, 2 legs, 3 arms and 3 bow staff like armaments) covering the normally pristine courtyard. The enigmas were standing along the roof tops as the hell prides and blades paced along the ground. A new demon stood next to the enigmas. He was covered in blood red and pitch black fur and a long bushy tail behind him. "Hello, the Devil Angels are-"

"OH KAMI! IT'S A FREAKING HAMSTER WITH A BUSHY TAIL!" Kitsune shouted.

Everyone face faulted except for the group outside, who just sweat dropped while Dante laughed.

"Hey, it's true!" Dante shouted.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" the demon screamed, enraged by the insult.

Chaos ensued.

Kitsune threw Rebellion up into the air as Dante tossed him a o-katana in a dark royal blue sheathe. Pulling the blade from it's sheathe, he dove into the nearest group of blades and hell prides, sending body parts flying as he severed limbs. Ookami growled and howled at the moon before turning into his Hybrid form (A/N: Think Beast from Beauty and the beast, but more wolf like). His gauntlets flashed as claws popped out and covered his already deadly fingers. Lightning chakra buzzing around the claws, he began ripping blades and hell prides limb from limb all the while using the bodies as weapons and slamming them into the unforgiving earth. Ryuuga was elegantly dodging and slashing, moving almost as if she were water or wind. Hell prides slashed only to explode into sand while the blades' bodies dissolved into blood and earth. Lady and Trish were blasting away at the enigmas with their pistols and submachine guns. Dante was slashing with Rebellion and blasting with his twin pistols in the middle of the pack, cutting down blades and hell prides left and right, occasionally up too. Kiba had to cover his mouth to keep in his dinner from seeing the blood bath. Sure, he was used to mass slaughter, considering that was all that they did with bandit extermination missions. He was more of the slaughterer, not the witness. Hinata seemed to be the only one who could stomach it, but she was pale and breathing lightly. Lee was ranting on about Youth and challenging Kitsune or Ookami to a taijutsu match. Ten-ten and Neji were trying to calm Lee and not watch the bloody fight, seeing as a leg from a blade near Kitsune was sent flying and hit the barrier and erupted into flames after hitting it. Sasuke and Sakura were flinching in pity at each dying scream that was quickly silenced. After a few minutes, all of the summoned hell prides, blades and enigmas were dead or dying. The squirrel-like demon was quickly finished off.

Sitting on the rocks and on the porch, wounds could be seen covering the group. Ryuuga sported dark bruises and her outfit was cut up on some areas; Ookami had broken scythes and claws on him and occasionally roared in pain as Kitsune, who one of the more injured members, was pulling out the remains; Kitsune actually had numerous cuts on himself, some showing bone. At Hinata's request for the more uneasy members, he crushed a green star and all of his wounds healed up faster than Choji at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Trish and Lady had minor cuts and scrapes while Dante was walking around with 2 scythes sticking out of his back. As ANBU showed up with Tsunade, the Devil Angels went off to the side with Hinata to wait for Tsunade or Cat to come over and talk to them. After cleaning the grass, Tsunade approached them. "Kitsune, you are going to be the death of me." The busty blonde sighed.

"Nah, the paperwork will be." Kitsune quipped.

"Are you going to tell the secret to defeating it to her?" Ryuuga asked from the tree she was lounging in.

Kitsune was gone with Tsunade chasing after him while demanding that he tell her the secret. "Psst, what's the secret?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Shadow clones."

* * *

Later, in Hiashi's office

Hiashi sat behind his desk looking at his fidgeting elder daughter. "Kitsune is a rather curious fellow, don't you think?"

"Hai, father."

"Hinata, what is my rule when you are addressing me in my study or room?"

"I mean, hai oto-san."

"That's better. I must say, I rather like him."

"Nani?"

"You thought differently?"

Hinata blushed lightly. "In all honesty, hai. He is the complete opposite of you except in your stubbornness. I actually thought that it would be you having an argument with him instead of with one of the elders."

Hiashi chuckled. "True, but I would not insult him. Poke at him, certainly. But to outright try and put him down? Those days are behind me. Now, one final thing before I dismiss you." He pulled out a medium sized box. "Your kaa-san told me to give these to you when I felt that you are ready." Hinata looked at the older man with wide eyes. "I feel that you are, and am giving this to you now."

Hinata opened the box to find 2 ornately crafted daggers. Twin diamonds sat on the hilt of the blades as she inspected them. "Otou-san, I thought kaa-san didn't leave anything to me."

"She did. It was those daggers. She called them something, but I forgot. You can name them now though. You can even use them in combat."

She thought for a moment and said, "…I'll call them Purity."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "You're naming them as a set?"

"Hai. It feels more right doing it that way." Standing, she bowed. "Thank you otou-san."

* * *

Kitsune shook his head as he stood under the shower. Everyone was staying with him in his home. He was the last to shower off the aches and pains from the earlier battle. He pulled off his mask and soaked his blond head. That battle was the largest battle the Elemental Devil Triad had ever faced and one of the harder ones to fight for the older ones. Thankfully there weren't any really young children at the banquet. He picked up the soap and began to lather himself. Kami mentioned that Hinata had Devil blood in her. Dante never mentioned Lucia, and when asked would only say that she fought alongside him for a while before deciding to leave that life for a more peaceful one. Hinata could be a descendant, but there was only one way to prove it.

Rinsing himself off, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. That elder really riled him up. The demons helped him relieve his anger from the argument. Slapping his hands to his cheeks to wake himself up, his gaze lingered on the 6 whisker marks on his face. He really should tell them what really happened. He left his bathroom, pulled on his pajama bottoms and climbed into his bed. He would worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

**Kyuu: I have only gotten feed back from one person about rewriting The Hidden village of Dragons. Please let me know and as always, read and review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
